lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1995 cartoon, Missing Episodes)/@comment-39082126-20190610191440
by book333 ... because I'm banned even on YouTube to leave any comment :))) and I want to give to '' beware the fly dude'' the episode that he does not have [ is just the episod 3x8 from Ace Ventura ] ....... this is for everyone - the time is Sunday, june 9th on this YouTube page https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnsTmx0waZs&t the hour is... 11.04 PM quote from the last IMAGUR screen ! to Lost Cartoons Archive: . . . . I was the first bastard to find the lost episod from Ace Ventura TAS on Google. I was ! Let me put it this way LCA: you do not have enough resources to search for rare items on Google; but I have. Sometimes I've been searching like crazy for the xx missing episod from the xx series on Google. I know that the episode is on Google and I'm only one fucking person to search on.............. sixteen hundred twenty one million quadrillion quantillionth trackers. And no, I never give up, but let's face facts. I'm looking for that thing like a die-hard fanatic. With many sleepless nights. Oh crap; I don't give a shiet on those private trackers who keeps the rare stuff only to them. What's the point on that?!?!!? FREE GOOGLE search... rules. I discovered the missing episode from Ace Ventura in March this year, in exactly 5.8 hours of searches on Google. When I needed an episode of sinbad jr and his magic belt. And banggg, the robo west episod was in front of me. I just had to save it in some folder. You discovered that episode with a delay of 2months. Right? So, bla bla bla bla blu. I'm not really as good as you think I am... ? no shiet real deal: . . . . - thank you jhonny for the dual audio version for the robo west episod. The DVD HQ version with ita_eng for the audio. Downloaded from TNT V . . . . . . back in 2017 by you. Now it doesn't exist on the tracker. I go with the extra search on the TNT tracker but the story is no longer available. I have found only crap and shiet on the tracker: https://i.imgur.com/3Hgub4A.jpg https://i.imgur.com/A2StYjn.jpg https://imgur.com/DJFp3iM.jpg https://i.imgur.com/pU2SMw3.jpg But thank you kindly for the episod ! hey jhonny . . . . I can give you this rarities from below because you gave me the robo west episod in dual audio: edit; never mind For the other dude: <<<< I can't for the love of me find S3E8 Beware the Fly in full. Everywhere I look it's only the first ten or so minutes >>>> - from my private collection enjoy the complet episod with original audio. What's the point of keeping that episode for me? That was an old download from a Hungarian tracker back in 2011. From here --> https://i.imgur.com/U6HDQt3.jpg https://i.imgur.com/p5rfxqD.jpg Enjoy from my MF account. Don't be lazy... the audio is not hungarian, is in english: https://www.mediafire.com/file/ubrifbdferwd2oa/35._Ace_VenturaTAS_%23308%23_Beware_the_Fly.avi/file IF PERMISSIO DENIED because the series is properly copyrighted ... try this: http://depositfiles.com/files/piqgff0l3 pw: 308 After the 3rd download I will delete the file ! About robo west 2x10 episod, for lost cartoons artchive: I provide the original tv ripper/encoder/ buyer of the DVD in my IMAGUR screens. That encoder is merkoor.... maybe StarkSkywalker is merkoor ? ( -- who knows ! ) book333 the original comment .... https://i.imgur.com/vGgIFqk.jpg `